thecruciblefandomcom-20200214-history
Progress of Crux's Game
(Update what has happened in the game here) Practice Challenges These are challenges CRUX has given out before the official start of the game on October 1st. They are all optional, and some contain riddles to be solved. Most players submit their entries directly to CRUX's Tumblr, while some choose to post theirs to Youtube as videos. 'Practice Challenge 1' : Go somewhere outside, and sit for ten minutes. Don’t speak to anyone. Look at something, maybe passersby, maybe the sky, maybe a tree, just whatever is interesting and in your immediate field of vision. Daydream. Imagine something. Tell me in detail what you come up with. Perhaps take a picture of what you were watching. 'Practice Challenge 2' : Have something silly and probably unhealthy for breakfast, preferably a dessert. Why? Why not! Take a picture or video of yourself enjoying this treat, with a clock in the shot to prove that it’s early in the morning. (It doesn’t count as breakfast if you wake up at noon.) 'Practice Challenge 3' The third challenge included a puzzle to be solved to get the challenge. It included a code using both Morse and Tap codes. The post is here. It led to a Google document with the third challenge, here. : Take a photo of yourself looking in a mirror, and make me a list of the things you like most about yourself. Be detailed and thorough. They don't just have to be about your appearance. Are you cheerful, friendly? Do you have a cute nose, nice hair? Whatever you find positive. For you self-deprecating shmucks out there, you gotta list at least five things. The more, the better. In return, CRUX began answering personal questions from players. 'Practice Challenge 4' Challenge 4 also included a puzzle, posted to his Tumblr, here. The code is Hex, and worked out to: : Christmas is only a few months away (dear jesus, I think I can hear the music already). Or, maybe you have a birthday coming up before then? Tell me what's at the top of your wish list, and why you think it's awesome. Links to whatever it is are welcome. Practice Challenge 5 Got something you collect? Tell me about it. You don’t? Pick something, and start a collection today. Take photos of your collection, and tell me any interesting stories about how you got each piece, or pick your favorites and tell me why you like them so much. Practice Challenge 6 Who do you love the most? Take that however you want; you can tell me about your best friend, a family member, your bf/gf, a crush, your role model, just whoever you have the strongest feelings for. Tell me a little about them. Tell me how you met them, why they're important to you. These things can be hard to put into words, but give it your best shot. Imaginary bonus points for photos. 'Practice Challenge 7' Who do you hate the most? Don't tell me there's no one you hate. Maybe the feeling isn't so strong that you'd use that word for it, but there's gotta be somebody out there who just rubs you the wrong way. Tell me about it. Give me all the grisly details. Again, imaginary bonus points for photos. The Challanges 'Round 1' Round 1 will consist of a series of challenges on which the players will be scored on. Unless anyone breaks the rules set in place, then CRUX assures that everyone will at least make it through this round. ''Challenge 1'' "Take a nap in a public place. This could be a park, on a bench along a sidewalk, in the local library, in class at school, wherever. I need a photo of you laying/sitting down for your nap (do a “myspace pose” picture with your cellphone camera, or get someone else to take the pic) and one that clearly shows the progression of time when you have woken up. If you can buddy up with someone, you can get a video; or you can include a clock, or the shadows being cast if you’re outdoors, to show how long you napped for. …Don’t do this somewhere that you’re going to get mugged, please. That’s no fun for anyone." : ----